fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weaver
Edit Removed the following line from Trivia:*In Fable II, the Loading Screens points to the Hero killing the Guildmaster with the words "Your Health is Low" engraved on his forehead. The loading screen is actually referring to the Destruction of The Hero's Guild which took place sometime between Fable 1 and 2. The event was detailed in the Tales of Albion. Fable Hero 06:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :It's an easter egg, so I putting it back in. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Does the loading screen actually say that? --JonTheMon 18:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::No it doesn't. The loading screen is referring to the time of which the Guild was destroyed and the Guildmaster was found murdered with "your health is low" carved on his forehead. In my opinion this is actually referring to the time after Fable 1, as mentioned in Tales of Albion: Fall of the Heroes. In no way does the loading screen imply that the Guildmaster was Weaver at that time. If anything this line needs to be removed again and should be listed under "Guildmaster" and not Weaver himself. Fable Hero 05:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :This isn't a dirrect Quote, but it basically says "around the same time the Hero of Oakvale slayed Jack of Blades, The guild master was also killed. It is said the words'your health is low' were carved onto his head." The fact it says about the same time indicated it was the Hero who did it, not the raid on the Hero's guild. But thinking back doesn't this contradict the story lionhead posted about the Hero guild being raised, apparently the guild master told them not to act, or coudl this be a new guild master? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Dellcath (talk • ) ::Thanks for deleting my previous comment who ever you were! Any ways even if I was wrong(my bad), there is still no proof that it was Weaver. Fable Hero 09:45, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can go ahead and restore your comment (or I just did it for you). But yes, Dellcath, don't remove other people's comments. --JonTheMon 13:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) It's an Easter egg referring to all the times the Guildmaster says, "Your health is low. Do you have any potions or food?" in the original Fable. Am I the only one who played the first game? It's a joke created by Lionhead. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :It's a joke because many users complain that the Guildmaster's constant reminder to use potions or food annoys them, so many users wished that the Hero did kill the Guildmaster. As a result, Lionhead made an Easter egg (joke) about it by creating that loading screen. Even if it was a different guildmaster that was killed, it was a humorous reference to this Guildmaster (Weaver), so it should be mentioned in the article. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Well...there is a possibility that in the destruction of the heroes guild jack of blades or one of his cult members carved it into his head. After all while searching for souls in the arena in TLC jack of blades shouted things such as, Your health is low, Let's keep it that way! In mock of the Guildmaster and it was stated that the Guildmaster loved the hero like a son. Or out of sheer hatred for the hero the cult may have carved this message to give the hero an eternal bad name.~~'C0D3X 10:05 3 April 2012 Wrongful information? It states on here that Weaver is the Head of the guild but in the game of Fable, Maze states that he is the Head of the Guild not Weaver. --Alpha Lycos 08:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Age? at the end of Fable how old would the guildmaster be? he must be like 160 years old as he is old at the begining. how could he even stand. i thought only Archons could live longer than most men-- AwesomeGordo 13:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) It could be because he's a hero or a great wil user with (supposed) 'powers beyond our wildest dreams.' heros might be capable of living longer than most men, with scyth being a rare immortal, as even the other Archons and the Hero of Oakfield's ancestors and decendents eventually died (most likely of old age but possibly from other things). think of the wizards from Harry Potter, they each had the potential to live alot longer than muggles would but not forever.Kre 'Nunumee 18:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I notice that outside of the archon bloodline (William Black/Scythe, Theresa, Heros of fable I, II and III) there are no immortals that we know of, the closest anyone else has gotten to immortality is Reaver, but he relies on being able to sacrifice the youth of others, weaver may have used some form of magic to extend his lifespan, but I don't think he is a immortal. Agow95 19:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Weaver:An idiot? The oracle in snowspire tells the hero of fable 1 that Weaver made a revolution. This made the number of heros the lowest for centuries AND he said that a hero can chose his on aligment. This "rule" made a lot of heros go evil, making people angry at the guild whitch let to the destruction of the guild. Well the destruction was about a century after that happened, plus people weren't angry because hero's were evil, it was because they were corrupt, even the good ones, plus he was fighting for freedom, and he probably didn't see anyone being really evil without being sentenced to have their head chopped off. but you do have a excellent point, he was a '''Bloody Idiot! Agow95 16:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC)'